Lisa Ortiz
Lisa Ortiz (born December 11, 1974, New York) is an American voice actress and voice director who was one of the original voice actors of Pokémon along with Veronica Taylor, Eric Stuart, and Jimmy Zoppi. She voices Miki, Liza, Sabrina, Flannery, and many more. Other renowned voicework includes Amy Rose from Sonic X, Deedlit from Record of Lodoss War and Lina Inverse from Slayers. She is the current voice director for the Pokémon anime, succeeding Tom Wayland. Roles Characters *Sabrina *Flannery *Korrina *Daisy *Liza *Mars *Sabrina's mother *Lara Laramie *Cassandra *Marina *Miki *Goldenrod Gym Referee *Chigusa *Charmaine *Satsuki *Alexa (JE089) *Luka *Wendy *Lily (JE125) *Madeleine (JE128) *Shauna (AG030-AG031) *Sandra *Otane (Kelly's mother) *Rachel *Kimmy Shoney *Terri *Monica *Narissa *Flora *Chris *Mona *Kanto fair host *Molly *Delilah *Neesha *Lisa *Oakley *Rebecca (Destiny Deoxys) *Rattata Trainer (IL008) *Kid in Yellow Shirt (IL042) *Girl 2, Girl 3 (OI010) *MFP Member 2 (AG077-AG078) *Lillipup Trainer (BW105) *Reporter (XY002) *Ambrette Aquarium Receptionist *Audience (Cerulean Blues) *Female Scientist (Mewtwo Strikes Back) *Rosa (Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer) *Clarice *Miles (MS021) Pokémon *Ash's Oshawott *Maractus *Deino #3 *Chris' Larvitar *Azumarill (PMD Special) *Fletchling *Ash's Fletchinder *Clarice's Fletchling *Aria's Aromatisse *Phantump *Totodile *Litten *Torracat *Teddiursa (DP143) *Poipole *Tapu Fini *Naganadel *|Alolan Ninetales Non-Pokémon series *Koran (Legend of Himiko) *Kris Sign (Twin Signal) *Princess Azalyn, Emi Hanner, Yumi Hanner (Irresponsible Captain Tylor) *Mito (Space Pirate Mito) *Lina Inverse (Slayers, Slayers Next, Slayers Try, Slayers Revolution, Slayers Evolution-R) *Magical Girl #4/Yongo, Kyoko Kudo, Kiriri Kaibashira (World of Narue) *Maetel (Maetel Legend) *Saori Tachibana (Battle Skippers) *Deedlit (Record of Lodoss War, Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight) *Jun Tao, Lily (Shaman King) *Akumako (K.O. Beast) *Patina (Magical DoReMi) *Ellis (Battle Arena Toshinden) *Lala-Ru (Now and Then, Here and There) *Nanaka Nakatomi (Magic User's Club) *Musa, Icy, Mitzi, Digit (Winx Club, 4Kids dub) *Jhanna (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Shiori Takatsuki (Revolutionary Girl Utena, Adolescence of Utena) *Mikiko "Kuromi" Oguro (Animation Runner Kuromi, Animation Runner Kuromi 2) *Maria Wong (Descendants of Darkness) *Amy Rose and Christine Cooper (Sonic X) *Carol (Ratatoing) *Mika (Samurai Deeper Kyo) *Miki (Mask of Zeguy) *Tsubasa Shibahime (His and Her Circumstances) *Rika, Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece (4Kids dub) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series (up to 2010)) *Melona, Echidna (Queen's Blade, Queen's Blade 2: The Evil Eve) *Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Mindy, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Yasmin, Linda (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Patty, Claire, Barbara (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *Lotus Hanazoe (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Kaku Bunwa (Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny) *Chizuru Jyumonji (Arcade Gamer Fubuki) *Miki, Cabiria (Angel's Friends) *Cherie (Winx Club) (DuArt Film and Video dub) *Natarle Badgiruel (Mobile Suit Gundam Seed) (NYAV Post redub) *Ai (Aria: The Animation) *Impy (Impy's Island) *Rina (Time of Eve) *Nakamura (Hyouka) *Anna (Berserk: The Golden Age Arc) *Izanami (Smite) *Noembelu (Street Fighter V) Trivia *Lisa's vocal career started when her brother stole her car. *After 4kids lost the rights to Winx Club, and when Nickelodeon picked it up, Lisa passed on all four of her roles to different voice actresses: **Musa was done by Romi Dames. **Digit was done by Georgina Cordova. **Mitzi's new VA is Daniella Monet. **Icy was done by Larisa Oleynik. ***Coincidentally, both voice atresses have the initials L. O. *Lisa went on Hiatus after 4Kids lost the rights to Pokémon after AG145 as Terri, but later returned in DP084 as Monica. *Lisa was the successor of Jennifer Doullard as the voice of Amy Rose, but in 2010, she passed the role onto Cindy Robinson. *The Rattata trainer from The Path to the Pokémon League was one of Lisa's few male roles in the series. Another would be Kimmy Shoney 7 seasons later, then Ash's Oshawott 6 seasons after that, and one more being Chris, the Cubchoo trainer, one season after that. *Lisa has voiced three characters named Miki **The first "Miki" was the Skarmory trainer from JE036: Hot Matches!. **The second "Miki" was the main female protagonist in the anime "Mask of Zeguy". **The third "Miki" was an angel and one of the main protagonists in the series "Angel's Friends". Gallery Sabrina Flannery anime.png Flannery Korrina XY anime.png Korrina Daisyanime.jpg Daisy Liza.png Liza Sabrina's Mom.jpg Sabrina's mother Lara Laramie.png Lara Laramie Cassandra.png Cassandra Marina Orange Islands.png Marina from the Orange Islands Miki.jpg Miki Goldenrod Gym referee.jpg Goldenrod City's Gym referee Chigusa.png Chigusa Charmaine anime.png Charmaine Satsuki04.jpg Satsuki Alexa.png Alexa (Johto) Alexa from Johto Luka.png Luka Wendy Team Rocket.png Wendy (Johto) Wendy Lily Johto.png Lily (Johto) Lily from Johto Madeleine.jpg Madeleine (Johto) Madeleine from Johto Shauna.png Shauna (Hoenn) Shauna from Hoenn Sandra.png Sandra Otane.png Otane Rachel head shot 2.jpg Rachel Kimmy Shoney.png Kimmy Shoney Terri.jpg Terri Monica.png Monica Narissa_headshot.jpg Narissa Flora.jpg Flora Chris.png Chris Kanto Fair Host.png Kanto fair host Molly.png Molly Delilah.png Delilah Neesha.png Neesha Lisa.png Lisa OAKLEY.png Oakley Rebecca (MS007).png Rebecca (MS007) Rebecca from Destiny Deoxys IL042 2.jpg Boy in yellow shirt from IL042: Showdown at Dark City (bottom right) Ambrette Aquarium Receptionist.png Ambrette Aquarium Receptionist B2W2 Female player anime 3.png Rosa Ash Oshawott.png Ash's Oshawott Ash Fletchling.png Ash's Fletchling (XY003-XY035) Ash Fletchinder.png Ash's Fletchinder (XY035-XY086) Aria Aromatisse.png Aria's Aromatisse Valerie Spritzee.png Valerie's Spritzee Shiny Phantump.png Shiny Phantump Ash Litten.png Ash's Litten (SM001-SM063) Ash Torracat.png Ash's Torracat Ash Poipole.png Ash's Poipole Harriet Totodile.png Harriet's Totodile Tapu Fini anime.png Tapu Fini Naganadel anime.png Naganadel Sara Ninetales.png Cerah's Ninetales DP143 6.jpg Teddiursa From DP143}} Category:TPCi Voice Actors Category:4Kids Voice Actors